It is known to use check valves to allow fluid flow in one direction therethrough, and to prevent flow in the opposite direction. Check valves are widely used in a wide variety of applications, for example in air conditioning systems, for example in aircraft air conditioning systems.
Check valves commonly include a pair of hinged flapper elements that pivot open in the direction of fluid flow when the fluid pressure differential exceeds a predetermined valve “cracking pressure”. If a negative pressure differential exists across the valve, the flapper elements close, preventing flow reversal. Such check valves typically include a pair of flapper elements and frequently employ bumper elements that engage with a stop surface in order to restrict the opening movement of the flapper element past a predetermined maximum opening angle.
The flapper elements of such prior art flapper valves typically open at high velocities, which typically results in relatively large impacts between the bumper elements and the stop surface when the maximum opening angle is reached. This may result in damage to the check valve components, leading to reduced part lifetimes.
The present disclosure relates to a check valve and check valve flapper element which includes a modified bumper element.